1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hydraulic lift for use in connection with hydraulically controlling land gear legs for commercial semi trailers. The trailer hydraulic lift has particular utility in connection with adjusting the height of a trailer with a hydraulic lift and securing it with a telescoping jackstand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hydraulic lifts are desirable for hydraulically controlling landing gear legs for commercial semi trailers.
The use of trailer hydraulic lifts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,209 to Anders discloses a trailer hydraulic lift with a hinged stowed position controlled by a positioning hydraulic cylinder. However, the Anders '209 patent does not disclose the use of a telescoping jackstand positioned between the lifting cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,170 to Smith discloses a hydraulic jack trailer support that is held rigid by a bracing means. However, the Smith '170 patent does not disclose the use of a telescoping jackstand for safety and provides no way to remove the load on the struts for long term positioning.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,829 to Rivers, et al. discloses a pneumatic system for operating semi trailer landing gear that uses a pneumatic gear motor attached to a gear reduction box to control the landing gear. However, the '829 patent does not provide for a jackstand, and does not provide a means to remove the load from the pneumatic struts.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trailer hydraulic lift that allows adjusting the height of a trailer with a hydraulic lift and securing it with a telescoping jackstand. The Anders patent makes no provision for any means to remove the load from the landing gear struts.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved trailer hydraulic lift that can be used for adjusting the height of a trailer with a hydraulic lift and securing it with a telescoping jackstand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this, need. In this respect, the trailer hydraulic lift according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the height of a trailer with a hydraulic lift and securing it with a telescoping jackstand.